


Encubierto

by Kikinu



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AO3 1 Million, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2018-01-12 14:52:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1189269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikinu/pseuds/Kikinu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Están en una misión encubierta, buscando a uno de los terroristas más temidos de Alemania, que según la información que les ha llegado desde S.H.I.E.L.D. está intentando resucitar a H.Y.D.R.A. Era una misión para sólo dos personas porque más podían llamar la atención. Steve quería venir por su historia con dicha organización. Tony simplemente aprovecha para beber y que Fury tenga que pagar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Encubierto

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sara_f_black](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sara_f_black/gifts).



—Junto a la puerta. Traje azul, corbata celeste. Cabello castaño —le dice Steve, señalando con una cabeceada disimulada en esa dirección, para luego beber un trago de su wishky.

Están en una misión encubierta, buscando a uno de los terroristas más temidos de Alemania, que según la información que les ha llegado desde S.H.I.E.L.D. está intentando resucitar a H.Y.D.R.A. Era una misión para sólo dos personas porque más podían llamar la atención. Steve quería venir por su historia con dicha organización. Tony simplemente aprovecha para beber y que Fury tenga que pagar.

Llevan una hora en el lugar y recién ahora aparece el tipo, pero Tony ya está un poco feliz.

—Oh, creo que nos vio —dice Steve, en un tono que, si no fuera porque es Steve, seguramente hubiese tenido una maldición.

Tony ni siquiera lo piensa y quizás está un poco más que “alegre”, pero parece ser una de esas oportunidades que no se repiten.

—¡Rápido! ¡Disimulemos! —exclama, para luego acorralar a Steve contra la barra y besarlo como si no hubiese mañana.

Steve se sorprende unos segundos pero supone que su instinto de soldado (y de supervivencia) lo empujan a seguir la orden y pronto ambos están montando un show digno de aplausos.

Claro que nadie lo hace, porque no son los únicos en esas actividades en este lugar, y cuando se separan el sujeto ya no los está mirando. De hecho, el sujeto _ya no está_.

Steve lo mira mal, pero está algo sonrojado y Tony lo toma como una victoria. Tiene que contarle esto a Bruce, va a horrorizarse.

—Luego hablaremos de esto, Tony. Ahora vamos a buscar al sujeto.

Tony pone su mejor sonrisa de inocencia y comenta alguna tontería para salir al paso. Ya tendrá tiempo de hacer otras cosas además de hablar con Steve.


End file.
